Reuben 'Garotte' Draguo Visini
Reuben 'Garotte' Visini is a male Mobian Komodo Dragon, and a notoriously bloodthirsty member of the Two-Shot gang who lurk in the alleys of Empire City. Garotte takes his name from his infamous chokehold, which he performs on those who attempt to cross, attack or deceive members of the gang. His main role within the gang, however, is to work as a debt collector for the drug ring of the Zone. As such, he often performs it on those who owe them money, as seen in OC Area where he performs it on Acid. He is used in the Sonic OC Roleplay Station, and is roleplayed by Casino Nights. Appearance The majority of the Komodo Dragon's skin is a dark green colour, covering his entire body. However, much darker skin, nearly jet-black, is found around his chest, stomach, and the underside of his long, heavy tail. Garotte naturally lacks any body hair, leaving him completely bald. However, as he is a lizard, this does not matter to him. His teeth are quite long and sharp, mainly due to his height, and he has no visible ears nor a nose, except for two slits acting as nostrils. His eyes are a piercing yellow. His long tongue is an odd blue-black colour, and he produces blue/black saliva to match. Garotte usually wears, as highlighted in OC Area, the same pair of ripped, denim jeans with a brown leather belt through them. A hole had been crudely ripped out of the back of them, presumably with his own claws, in order to accomodate for his large tail. Tight with money himself, he decided to buy human jeans and do the former to them as it was cheaper than trying to find specialist Mobian Komodo Dragon jeans in a Zone where they are not all that common, like Echidnas. However, he wears no shirt, nor any gloves and so his sharp claws, a more yellow colour, clearly stand out. He does not wear any socks or shoes, either, because his skin is extremely thick and this means that his feet are durable enough without shoes. Garotte's most defining feature is his intricate network of tattoos along his bare chest, arms and shoulders which stretches right down his back to the waistline of his ripped jeans. They are mainly patterns with no clear images, and are found in black or white depending on the skin colour it is printed on. Personality Abilities Appearances So far, Garotte has only appeared in the OC Area topic. He is featured in the Factory storyline as a disgruntled dealer who had been captured by one of the workers and thrown in one of the less high-security prison cells. Garotte occupies the cell on his own, and was furious to see Acid crawl past his cell because of the history they share. Although seemingly irrelevant given the situation, Garotte was livid because the Japanese wolf owed him hundreds of Mobiums that he had kept putting off paying the Komodo Dragon. He also charges a high amount of interest to those he meets, just so that he can have an excuse to hit them all harder. After a quick argument and one-sided fist fight, Acid is dragged away by Eclipse, leaving the Komodo Dragon cursing and spitting towards him in rage in his wake. Trivia * The author did not originally intend for Reuben to appear in the Factory storyline any longer than Acid's passing mention of him, but the idea of such a character intrigued them so much that they decided to make a full-blown character out of it and incorporate it into the RP. * Reuben's character profile was the 100th page to be added to this Wiki. Category:Characters